The Time, the Place and the Girl (1946 film)
The Time, the Place and the Girl is a 1946 American musical film directed by David Butler. It is unrelated to the 1929 film with the same title. Alternate names include: Austrian dialect of German: , Finnish: , Swedish: , German: , Italian: , French: , and Danish: . Cast * Dennis Morgan – Steven Ross * Jack Carson – Jeff Howard * Janis Paige – Sue Jackson * Martha Vickers – Victoria Cassel * S.Z. Sakall – Ladislaus Cassel (as S.Z. 'Cuddles' Sakall) * Alan Hale – John Braden * Angela Greene – Elaine Winters * Donald Woods – Martin Drew * Florence Bates – Mme. Lucia Cassel * Carmen Cavallaro – Himself (Orchestra Leader) * Frank Condos – Himself (as Condos Brothers) * Harry Condos – Himself (as Condos Brothers) * Chandra Kaly and His Dancers – Themselves * Mimi Aguglia – Inez, Victoria's Maid (uncredited) * Ramsay Ames – Bar Patron (uncredited) * Lynn Baggett – Nurse (uncredited) * Rose Bascom – Trick roper (uncredited) * Monte Blue – Stage Manager (uncredited) * Sada Brown – Wardrode Designer (uncredited) * Chester Clute – Jeff's Apartment manager (uncredited) * Donald Davis – Boy Delivering Cassel's Message (uncredited) * Jane Harker – Bar Patron (uncredited) * Brandon Hurst – Simpkins, the Cassel's Butler (uncredited) * Edward Kelly – Elevator Operator (uncredited) * Richard Kipling – Set Designer (uncredited) * Florence Lake – Kathy (uncredited) * Vera Lewis – Scrubwoman (uncredited) * George Lloyd – Man Repossessing Piano (uncredited) * Harold Miller – Bamboo Club Patron (uncredited) * Paul Panzer – Stage Electrician (uncredited) * Betty Phares – Specialty Dancer (uncredited) * Bert Roach – Process Server (uncredited) * Tom Wells – Photographer (uncredited) * Robert Wilber – Man Repossessing Piano (uncredited) * Lillian Yarbo – Jeanie, Elaine's Maid (uncredited) Soundtrack * '"A Rainy Night in Rio"' :Music by Arthur Schwartz :Lyrics by Leo Robin :Performed by Jack Carson, Dennis Morgan, Janis Page and Martha Vickers (dubbed by Sally Sweetland) * '"Oh, But I Do"' :Music by Arthur Schwartz :Lyrics by Leo Robin :Sung by Dennis Morgan * '"A Gal in Calico"' :Music by Arthur Schwartz :Lyrics by Leo Robin :Performed by Dennis Morgan, Jack Carson, Martha Vickers (dubbed by Sally Sweetland) and chorus * '"Through a Thousand Dreams"' :Music by Arthur Schwartz :Lyrics by Leo Robin * '"A Solid Citizen of the Solid South"' :Music by Arthur Schwartz :Lyrics by Leo Robin :Performed by Jack Carson and the Condos Brothers * '"I Happened to Walk Down First Street"' :Music by Arthur Schwartz :Lyrics by Leo Robin References External links * * * ''The Time, the Place and the Girl at Answers.com * The Time, the Place and the Girl at The New York Times * The Time, the Place and the Girl review at The New York Times Category:1946 films Category:Live-action films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Musical films Category:American films Category:Unrated films Category:Remakes Category:The Time, the Place and the Girl Category:Drama films Category:Comedy films